Decisions
by invada-zim-luva
Summary: A new girl comes to Zim's class and Zim AND Dib both like her. What will happen? Read on to find out! Plus: I left a lot of exciting parts out! So, please read!


Decisions

Written By: Chloe Noel

Please Note: I DO NOT own Invader Zim or any of it's characters.

Hey, you guys! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had a lot of homework and went to Cedar Points Halloweekends. I am also in the process of writting another fan fic. A ZAGR. And... I guess had a problem with the way I write my story, so I have to write it differently. I will try to make sense, but I'm not making any promises. OK, also, if you're just now reading my series, fanfiction deleted my other stories, so I will make a less detailed summary of what has been happening in the story. THANKS!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary:

A new girl comes to Zim's class, Zim and Dib BOTH like her... blah blah blah... The girl, Zoe, gets taken and is proclaimed queen by another alien species. Meanwhile, Zim is captured by Dib, who then let's Zim go becuase her knows he can't save her by himself and they are getting ready for the trip to save Zoe in the Voot Runner. OK??

We were at:

...Or do you expect me to starve," Dib said. "Nasty, human food?" Zim asked, even though he knew the answer. "Uh... yeah." said Dib. "Yes, Gir packed tacos and pizza... ugh," Zim said in disgust. "OK then, I'm ready to go," said Dib. Soon they were blasting off in hyper speed. On the way, Dib got hungry and started eating a taco and spilled it all over the floor and Zim's outfit. "AGH!!! Dib-Human!!" Zim yelled looking down at his uniform. And as you can tell they annoyed each other the whole way there. Soon Dib was so tired after no sleep for 3 days, he fell asleep. A few hours later, Zim shook Dib up.

"Dib! Dib-human...." he said trying to be nice but he quickly lost his patience, "DIB! You Big-headed freak! Get up!" By this time, Zim was practically punching Dib. Dib finally woke up. "What?..." he said sleepily. "I've figured out what creatures have taken Zoe!" Zim said. Dib was soon wide-awake. "Yeah, yeah! What are they?" Dib asked. "They are Planktouns from the planet Vleecha," he said as if he was the know-all-be-all, but he then grew very quiet. "They are a cannibalism group and they have been looking for the perfect queen to, well..." he looked down at his feet as if ashamed. "What? To do what?" Dib pondered, looking at Zim stare at the floor. "OK, they have searching for a queen to... kidnap her and use her in a tribal cerimony feast..." Zim said still looking at the floor, feeling tears form under his blue-grey contacts. Zim quickly turned the opposite direction of Dib, knowing he couldn't let his enemy see the "Mighty Irken" cry. Zim was already breaking one of the rules in Irken training, "Don't EVER show effection or kindness towards your assigned planet's beings. "NO! NO!" Dib shouted taking Zim out of his zone. "We have to go get her! We gotta!" he cried out in terror. "You know just as well as I, that I love Zoe just as much as you!" Zim screeched. "But, but..." Dib began, stumbling over his words. "I know Dib! I'm thinking!" Zim said while rubbing his temples, "Oh Irk...." he said to himself.

After a few minutes, Zim begins typing in things on his computer while Dib watches. Finally Dib sees Human, English writing. Even though Zim's head was in the way, he could figure out where Zoe was on the Planktouns ship and how many were on the ship. "Fifteen?" Dib said, almost scaring Zim as Dib had been dead quiet the whole time. "Only fifteen of these Platon... things... are on the ship?" Dib asked almost sarcastically, "What kind of weak alien race is that?" "FOOL!" Zim yelled, "These creatures have ten senses and have very powerful weapons! Even stronger than ours!" "Oh..." Dib said feeling small and insegnifigant. "Yes, as you can see..." ZIm started, but his computer cut him off. "SHIP AHEAD! SHIP AHEAD!" the computer repeated. "Alright Dib!" Zim said, regaining his stature, "We won't have time to make new weapons, so we'll have to try and save her without any." "OK, let's go..." Dib said, gaining strength and bravery. Zim and DIb climbed out of the cruiser as quietly as possible. But little did they know, someone was still in the ship when they left. It was... 3 guesses who... of course, it was Gir. Gir was sleeping in the taco and pizza basket the whole trip and he woke up from hearing the two get out of the runner. So he secretly snuck out and followed his master and the Big-headed boy deeper into the ship....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next??? I dunno... read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
